


Maker

by wpqkkxx



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Aplah Eddie Brock, Bottom Venom Symbiote (Marvel), Omega Venom Symbiote, Other, Top Eddie Brock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wpqkkxx/pseuds/wpqkkxx
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 4





	Maker

1.

“共生体并不是地球生物，所以它发出Omega信息素的原因我还需要调查一下。”胖博士Steven端着他的杯子，里面的热可可飘着令人安心的味道。Eddie站在他试验台的前面注视着眼前营养仓里几乎凝结不出形状的黑色半固体生物，他皱了皱眉，好在Steven博士是个Beta，他并不会被眼前这个高大男人散发出的危险信息素所影响——但好歹他是个人类，怎么样都能感觉到Eddie Brock身上危险的气息。

Eddie确实很危险，他现在濒临暴怒。

难得不下雨的冬季，趁着阳光正好，Eddie和他的吾爱打算去公园里走走，顺便铲奸除恶当个称职的街头英雄。可命运似乎总是在他身上差了点眼线，几个街头混混的身手并不算是什么能够威胁到Venom的存在，Eddie几乎没有完全化出黑色凶恶的形态就收拾了那几个小流氓。

打完收工，顺便拜托旁边愣住的小男孩儿打电话告诉警察，Eddie心情好的不得了。他很难有这样明媚的心情，他的另一半回到身边，依然十分契合的结合以及这么美丽的天气，确实没有什么能够让人阴郁的理由。双手插兜，Eddie哼着根本不知道哪里来的乡村小调慢悠悠地朝着公园深处走去。

“Eddie。感觉不太好…”

公园很大，外围几乎都是散步健身的普通人，越往里面就能看见的人就越发的稀疏起来。脑海里突然响起爱侣声音的Eddie还没来得及问怎么回事，初秋微凉的空气中隐隐约约的飘来一股使他无法形容的信息素气味——浅的几乎可以忽略，夹杂在湿润的密林中却显得滚烫而明显。

毫无疑问，Eddie Brock是一个Alpha，但他几乎没有和Omega有过正面的接触——Anna也只是一个拥有着Alpha气质的Beta而已——从体内传出的Omega信息素逐渐的浓郁起来，几乎将Eddie身处的这一片区域内其他的味道都屏蔽了个干净。

毫无疑问，发出这个味道的不会是他，只有可能是他身体里应该不会拥有地球人生殖系统的共生体。

共生体的信息素味道并不是可以用语言形容的出来，Eddie的鼻腔被细密的Omega信息素包围，身为Alpha的本能使他身体开始发热，口中开始有伸长趋势的犬齿无不昭示着这件突如其来的事件是多么的让这一对伴侣措手不及。

2.  
这是不应该的。

不应该并不是指人类的进化系统，而是指Eddie第一次以及之后无数次和共生体的结合。Eddie作为Alpha，发情期时没有Omega那么难熬，他只是让共生体关掉脑子里掌控情欲和冲动那一块的开关，然后把自己锁在家里，静静地等待着痛苦的时间过去。

“Eddie。”共生体的声音听不出太多的情感起伏，但作为Eddie的另一半，它能够清晰地感受到宿主大脑里传来的、令它恐惧和向往的原始冲动，“Eddie。如果难受，可以试试使用我。”它的声音有一丝不可察觉的颤抖，这本是不应该的，共生体和宿主的关系只不过是互相利用的寄存关系罢了。

就像寄居蟹和它的壳。

寄居蟹会长大，而那副壳则会渐渐地老化和不再实用，它们可以选择换掉，像是丢垃圾一样把那些拥有着不同思想人品的宿主扔的远远的——但它做不到，Eddie的共生体做不到。Eddie并不多么完美，他甚至满身都是使人厌弃的性格缺陷，但唯独对共生体却有着丝毫不同的对待方式。这个浑身散发着极地风雪味道的健壮男人，他总是能够给共生体它迫切需要的东西。

——爱。

黑色的半固体生物从Eddie的体表浮出，它几乎抽干了自己在Eddie身体内的全部，学着电视里那些妖娆姿态的女人男人们不断地变换体型，竭力想要营造出一种“被使用”的感觉。这是共生体获取爱的方式之一，也是它们最不常用的方式，这种原始的结合并不存在于共生体的生物体系之内，坤塔尔上的共生体取之不尽用之不竭——唯独在Eddie Brock面前所有的方式都不如这一样来得直接。

Eddie瘫坐在公寓微微发热的地面上，盛夏时节他甚至不敢开窗通风，而眼前既不像男人又不想女人的生物形态却不知为什么诱发出了他身体内最克制的那一部分。

闻到共生体拟态出的Omega信息素，本就难熬的发情期使得Eddie像是一只发怒的西伯利亚棕熊，狠狠地掐住共生体的脖子将它按倒在地面上。一阵震动后，不断滚落地面的杂物使得邻居开始骂骂咧咧的抱怨，但Eddie却什么都听不见——他的耳朵里只有震耳欲聋的雷鸣。

死死盯着共生体的双目里往日漂亮的蓝色不复存在，浑浊而暴虐的冷冽开始肆意呼啸，共生体白色的瞳孔看着Eddie，余光里看见男人裤子正蓬勃愈发，它体表伸出一根细小的触手，毫不犹豫地割开那条碍事的布料。

这不是共生体第一次看见男性的生殖器，但却是它最渴望的一次。

肉紫色的柱身青筋环绕，颇有些过于凶猛的头部使得共生体柔滑的身体内部不知道哪里震颤了一下，它很确定，这根东西十分需要帮助。Alpha是地球上站在最顶端的物种，他们具有强大的侵略性和占有欲，共生体很确定，这一点在Eddie身上得到了非常具象化的体现。

黑色的、由不知名的宇宙生物变化而来的双手抓住了Eddie的要命处，共生体只觉得在他们在皮肤接触的一瞬间，强壮的男人嘴巴里发出了像是动物频道里孤狼的哀嚎声。与此同时，或许是Eddie身体被掌握，大量的情感和思想倒灌的潮水一般通过他们的链接传达进了共生体的脑海里——

痛苦，挣扎，愤怒，悲伤，欣喜，欢愉以及……快乐。

人类复杂而难以处理的情感将共生体的脑子挤得满满当当，滚烫的男性性征被它抓在手里，并不像是初学者那般的开始帮宿主解决问题——是的，这并不是共生体第一次帮男性宿主解决生理需求，甚至于它知道的玩法可能要比Eddie还要多的多。

黑色的手缓慢地撸动着Eddie的性器，那根早就已经蓄势待发的肉刃随时都在寻找一个可以被它使用的洞口，随时等待割开某个Omega娇嫩的下体让他们欢呼雀跃。

黏滑的前列腺液沾湿它的体表，在帮助Eddie达到高潮的同时，共生体清楚的知道紧紧只是用手帮他还完全不够，Alpha的体力本就异于其他人种，发情期则更是像刚刚学会做爱的野人似的能把身下的任何对象干到两眼发黑。

共生体的下半身开始慢慢长出一个入口，一个仍然是黑色但已经开始有形状的女性生殖口。

“Eddie。”

它轻轻地喊宿主的名字，而发情期的情潮使Eddie根本听不见共生体的呼喊，他只想随便怎么样都好，只要能让他的精液他的生命力以及体内快要爆炸的欲望渴求消退下去——他松开掐住共生体脖子的手，低下头将自己的额头贴在黑色生物的额头，冰凉的感觉让他好受了一些，那双混沌的眼睛少许的恢复了一些平日的清明之色。

“my love，”他说，“我能标记你吗？”

共生体没有给他回答，它其实不太明白标记是什么样的一种原理，只是逆来顺受地被Eddie抱紧在怀里，感受着浅薄皮肤下如同宇宙爆炸似的滚烫爱意。它多想就这么和Eddie一辈子不分离，即使那根肉刃在没有任何润滑的情况下切进它的体内，被粗暴撑开的内腔第一次让共生体感受到了被撕裂的痛苦。

不同于和Eddie强制分离的苦难，这更像是一种使它无法用大脑处理的愉悦感受，撕裂造成的伤口很快被更多的自愈能力所填补，那个为宿主而生的腔道迅速变成了最适应Eddie尺寸的模样。

大抵是快感过于直接，以及Eddie很多年都没有再次感受过这样的触感——冰冷，滑腻却又……密不可分。最后一点理智终于被欲望消磨殆尽，强壮的双臂将共生体本来也没有多重的身体翻过来背对着他，这个姿势让Eddie的性器进入了共生体更深的地方，性爱的欢愉瞬间充斥在Eddie的脑子里，而同样因为链接，该死的链接，传递进了共生体的感官之中。

“Eeeeddddiieeee……很奇怪……很快乐……想……啊…………”

共生体说不出话了，它的头抵着劣质的地板，粗壮的阴茎戳开体内根本没有被开发过的地方，嗅觉中那股暴虐的冰冷寒风却在逐渐的缓和下去……从一望无垠的暴风雪慢慢的变成苍茫一片的银色大地。

Eddie钳制住共生体的腰部好让自己进入的更深，他听着黑色生物发出尖锐暗哑的嘶喊，心里的某个残破不堪的部分居然逐渐的开始得到了满足——他将头贴在共身体露出的脖颈处，从共生体口中漏出的那条暗红色的舌头瘫软的像是个被扒了心脏的蛇。

犬齿抵在共生体的表皮上，而阴茎的结也慢慢的膨胀起来，像是堵住下水道的塞子，死死地将共生体扣在Eddie的肉刃上，无处可逃。

“my love，my other…”浑厚的男低音将最后的快感塞入共生体的大脑和神经，它爱极了Eddie这样叫它，它爱极了Eddie这样不讲道理的爱。共生体彻底处理不了涌入的强烈刺激，它的身体开始融化，滴滴答答的向地板上垂落无数的黑色粘液，那个卡在腔口的结像是个被故意塞进它体内的炸弹，点燃引线的那一瞬间，所有的一切都将不复存在。

“……爱你……eeeeddddiiieeee……好爱………………！”

Alpha的结在高潮过后开始逐渐变小，Eddie的发情期也随着共生体无法再维持人形而宣告结束。男人跪坐在地上，面前黑色的生物同样柔软无力，凭着最后一点点力气将那些白色的、属于Eddie的种子融入自己的体内——男人的性器耷拉在两腿之间，疲软状态下仍然形状可观，共生体此时累得一句话也说不出来，它看着宿主从地上有些踉跄的站起来，去厨房接了一杯凉水喝掉，然后又坐在床上。

可怜的木板制品发出难听的嘎吱声，共生体慢慢地朝着Eddie的方向挪过去，变成一团黑色的柔软球体生物，缩在Eddie的怀里，听他逐渐平缓的声音。

夏天总是很热。

3.  
公园里突然发情（？）的共生体变换不出具体的形态。它现在一句话都讲不出来，只能重复一些Eddie听不出原意的单词音节——模模糊糊中他能听到一些自己的名字。

拢紧自己的大衣，好在Steven博士的地方不算太远，Eddie勉强把持住自己不要被伴侣的信息素影响到，没有借助任何交通工具，硬是凭着两只脚跑过五个街区站在了炼金公司的大楼的脚下。而这时，环绕在Eddie身边的Omega信息素快要凝结成型了，他自己是第一受害者，脑子虽然有点不太清楚，但是本能终归还是被理智压制，唯独那张本来就不怎么亲和的脸更是快要把前台小姐吓得报警。

“Eddie Brock！这里可不是你胡闹的地……omg，我记得你是Alpha啊？！”

Liz的声音天使一样的出现在Eddie的背后，止不住的冷汗让Eddie无法对这个同样是Alpha的女性做出什么好的表情。同性相斥的天性让他对Liz充满了敌意，只是他在强迫自己不要这么做。面色不善的Liz终于察觉出不对劲，她上前扶了一把看起来并不太妙的Eddie，另一只手迅速给楼上的Steven博士打电话，让他准备好信息素隔离剂以及其他的东西。

于是，就有了最开始的那一幕。

Steven博士不愧是被誉为炼金公司里的头牌生物天才，这个看起来滑稽又和蔼的男人总是能在Eddie需要帮助的时候捞他一把。

“仔细想想你们今天是不是接触过什么人？”Steven博士把最后一口热可可喝完，看着眼前打第二支隔离剂的Eddie，眉头忽然皱了一下，“我劝你最好不要再打第三支，否则会影响到你和共生体。”Eddie放下注射器，他感觉稍微好了一些，爱侣的信息素其实对人类影响并不算很大，但唯独对他这个宿主却是致命的毒药。

一针高强度隔离剂下去的Eddie仍然暴怒异常，他像个随时要伤人的熊，隔离剂给他的并不是稳定和控制，反而让他无法感知到另一半气息存在后变得更加难以平复，Liz指使了五六个强壮的保镖才将暴跳如雷的Eddie按在座椅上，直到药效中的麻醉开始起效。

“今天我们就收拾了一伙儿混混，”Eddie赤裸着精壮的上身，瘫坐在Steven博士实验室的椅子上，第二只隔离剂的药效开始发作，他有些头晕目眩，“没过多久我的另一半就突然……”脑子开始打结，Eddie说着话差点咬到自己的舌头。Steven博士从一边的柜子里摸出一条毛毯递给昏昏欲睡的Eddie，他是个Beta，并不太了解这些稀有人群注射药剂过后的具体反映，但他还是个有良心的人。

Steven博士看着Eddie靠在椅背上逐渐睡去，盯着那个透明营养仓里同样无精打采的共生体，若有所思。

4.  
Eddie醒来的时候已经是晚上七点了，他睁开眼睛正对着实验室墙上的电子表，莹蓝色的数字恰好走过6:59，变成7:00。Steven博士并不在实验室，而Eddie旁边的桌子上放着一杯已经凉透的白水，他赤着脚，将水一饮而尽，放下杯子后走到了营养仓前看着似乎平静许多的共生体。

“Eddie。”

共生体的声音忽然出现在Eddie的脑海里，而人类则温柔的回应了它。隔着透明的玻璃他们深情对视，Eddie的手放在玻璃上，另一侧的共生体也同样用自己的一根肢体贴在了Eddie手掌的对面。

“胖博士说，今天那群小混混似乎是用什么毒品扎进了我的体内。”

嘶哑疲累的声音在Eddie脑海里回荡，它说话语速不算快，却有种让Eddie说不出的想要拥抱它的冲动。

“以及……成为Omega是一件不好的事情吗？Eddie。”

这句话响雷似的在Eddie脑子里炸开，共生体并不拥有任何地球人的性征，它是脱离在外的外星生命体，虽然拥有繁殖生育的能力，但并不代表它就会突然拥有这种层面上的改变。不知名的毒品却诱发了一直以来拟态成Omega的共生体身体的某个Eddie解释不了的部分。

“想要成为Eddie的Omega，想要被Eddie标记。”

共生体并不明白标记的含义，它原本以为只要被Eddie进入，生下Eddie的孩子，就是被Eddie标记的象征，但今天胖博士却告诉共生体，“被标记”是只有Alpha和Omega之间才能发生的事情，当标记一旦形成，这一对Alpha和Omega将永不分离。

被标记忽然就成了共生体对爱的理解。

毒品的药效能够维持多久仍然是未知，Steven博士摘取了一点点共生体的样本去药物实验室检测，也正是在这个时候Eddie从睡眠中转醒。

“Eddie。”

营养仓里散发着温柔白光的液体倒映在Eddie那双海蓝色的瞳孔里，发出迷蒙的折射色彩。

“想要爱。”

Steven博士捧着他的蓝色皮卡丘小碗回到实验室的时候发现Eddie和他的共生体已经不知去向，专门为这两位不走正门的习惯而特别改装的窗户敞开着，初秋的晚风卷进空无一人的实验室里，胖博士推了推眼镜，丝毫没有任何介怀的打开他的电脑放起西部世界第二季。

狗粮吃多了总会噎死人，所以天才总是选择无视。

5.  
回到那间破落公寓，共生体体内最后一点点隔离剂也终于失去效用，深渊般的信息素迅速将整个房间包围，Eddie没有再强制控制自己，两针隔离剂下去仍然阻断不了他们之间深达灵魂的共通，他听见爱人呜咽的渴求，用最后一点点理智关好门窗后终于释放了属于Alpha的庞大信息素。

共生体爱死了它的宿主，爱死了它的Alpha的信息素的味道：冰冷、暴虐、孤独却在千年冰川下潜藏着只属于它的温柔。

Omega的原始本性开始暴露无遗，它的生殖腔和子宫口开始分泌液体，透明的液体滴滴答答的从共生体的腔口中滴落，它被包裹在Eddie的信息素中，深切的渴望使它从Eddie的体表中凝结成一个形态，不是人也不是共生体，可唯独将它的嘴和穴口暴露在Eddie的面前。

邀请的意图不能再明显了。

轻车熟路地解开Eddie的裤子，那根早就抬头的肉刃从内裤中跳出来拍打在共生体软滑的躯体上，它单刀直入，肉红色的长舌缠上Eddie的性器，腥咸的味道让共生体几乎抛弃了所有的理智和想法——只想拥有这个，只想被这个贯穿身体——柔软的口腔不亚于共生体另一个入口，粗糙的带着颗粒的舌头简直让Eddie这个共生体性爱老手差点都飞到宇宙的另一端。

他可从来都不知道共生体还能有这样主动而不顾一切的时候，每一次做爱都是Eddie主动，共生体虽然会柔顺的附和Eddie的任何要求，但是它从来不曾这样带有霸占意图的抢夺这份爱意。

天，这真的太超过了。Eddie喘着粗气，靠在墙壁上看着共生体那双白色的眼睛闪烁着混乱而愉悦的光芒，不像是和人类口交，共生体的口腔似乎是与生俱来的使命就是要吞入某根狰狞的性器，比底下生殖腔更多的还有一丝丝不似外星生命的温度。

“god，my love……你在干什么…”Eddie的声音强忍着濒临射精的快感，尽量让自己听起来没有那么糟糕，“今天为什么这么……”

共生体咧开嘴，肉红的舌头和涨的发紫的性器相辅相成，这么刺激的画面落在Eddie眼里差点就叫他缴械投降。

“是Eddie的，想要Eddie的。”

共生体的声音已经不再是平常那么润滑，腔调里的嘶哑变成了另一种程度的撩拨，Eddie彻底把控不住自己心底属于Alpha的冲动，信息素的味道越发的浓烈，几乎就要让人觉得这间房子是否是降临在西伯利亚的某个荒芜的雪原上。

共生体放开Eddie即将爆发的阴茎，它拉长身体，将自己已经变得不成样子的，属于Omega的穴口暴露出来，黑色的穴肉一收一缩，透明的液体滴落在Eddie滚烫的坚硬上，没有人能够抵抗这样的邀请，而共生体甚至不给予它宿主反应的时间，温润微凉的腔口自带润滑的将坚实的柱状物纳含进体内。

白色的闪电撕开这片雪原的天空。Eddie的性器本就属于上等凶器，这一下几乎是将整根庞大的物体直接捅进了共生体的子宫口附近，而宿主则清晰地听见了共生体变了调的尖叫声。这不是他们第一次做爱，也不会是最后一次，但肯定是最难忘的一次。

生下sleeper的共生体生殖腔不再像往日那样紧涩，带有一种难以言喻的成熟气息将Eddie的所有吃了个精光。Eddie换了个姿势，他跪俯在那一大滩黑色共生体的上空，结实宽厚的身体下方形成一片绝对安全的区域，而这里装着他的挚爱，他无法割舍的另一半。

“Love…”Eddie低声喘息着，共生体的任何感官都早已挪位去了身体的另一片宇宙之中，它瘫软一片，“…吾爱……”

共生体的内腔不断地被抚平又堆叠，即使是生育过两个孩子的它也不能完全任由Eddie的性器在体内来回抽插，更何况，这样的探索居然一次比一次深刻。Alpha的信息素压制着让它无法动弹，男人性器上不断膨胀的结也宣示着这场过于刺激的性爱马上就要迎来高潮的一刻。

“爱……喜欢……Eddie…………”

共生体的声音柔软而失去语调，它不断地重复着相同的词语。被凿开的身体里疼痛却又快乐，它意识不清的想，这应该就是爱吧，夹杂在疼痛和欢愉之间的不断盘旋，苦恼着将来是否会有更多这样的享受，共生体眯着眼睛，它看得清Eddie嘴里完全伸出的犬齿，它知道被这样的利齿咬一口肯定很疼，但它并不在乎。

只要Eddie的爱，它什么都不在乎。

黑色的半固态开始慢慢地聚拢，Eddie知道共生体此时已经精疲力竭，但结已经形成，要退出来是完全不可能的事情，化成朦胧人形的共生体被一双强壮温暖的双臂搂在怀里，共生体只觉得自己形成脖颈的地方有一片略微不太一样的凸起。

“吾爱，”Eddie的声音出奇的冷静，他的犬齿和舌头在那片略微凸起的皮肤上来回摩擦，“我爱你。”

话音刚落，共生体一句话都还没说出来，锋锐的牙齿割开共生体黑色的流质皮肤，一块不知道什么玩意儿的腺体就这么被割破，没有血液，也没有大喊，房间里安静的只能闻见细密雪花的味道。属于共生体的Omega信息素戛然而止，但它的内腔却被Eddie的种子灌了个满满当当。

彻底失去所有力气的共生体努力维持的形状逐渐崩塌，它缩成了一个小球，仅仅只有一条触肢还连在Eddie的体内。大汗淋漓的人类金色的短发有几缕黏在额头上，那双漂亮的像是博物馆蓝宝石的眼睛却亮的发光。

他年纪不算很小了，偌大的世界里只有这间小小的公寓和这个小小的外星爱人才是真正的归属。

6.  
Eddie分化出具体性别的时间要比同龄人晚得多，初二的时候才终于不再是那个被人欺负的不知性别的小弱鸡。

父亲以为他是Beta再加上母亲因生他而死，虽然家大业大，但都不属于Eddie。表情严肃的父亲虽然不会责骂他，但也从来没有说过一句表扬的话。孤独的少年Eddie像是个出生就被抛弃的动物幼崽，自卑、缺乏安全感以及近乎偏执的占有欲随着性别分化后的Alpha激素，这些阴暗在逐渐长大的Eddie心里疯狂纠缠不清。

Eddie没有感受过父爱是什么样的，所以他拼命讨好父亲，学习成绩一流，甚至体育都是名列前茅的一颗新星。但他还是没有得到一个赞扬或者关注的眼神，留给他的永远都是孤独。

以至于大学后，先天条件本就优异的Eddie开始流连于不同的Omega之间。他用性爱来填补内心的空缺，用霸道而惨烈的方式来反抗他的父亲。

Eddie什么都没有得到，他仍是空虚，仍是行尸走肉，仍是不敢把真实的自己表露给他人的懦夫，所以没有人知道Eddie Brock的信息素究竟是什么味道，他总是藏的很好。

Anna知道，所以她离开了他。没有人受得了这样冷漠而薄情的信息素，也没有人能够受得了Eddie这样过于独占欲的爱情方式。

分手的时候，Anna说：Eddie，Alpha信息素不是你拿来折磨伴侣的凶器。

是了，这样诡异而孤独的信息素暴露了Eddie掩盖的一切，他的自卑，他的恐惧以及他的偏执。

共生体却接纳了他。

无论是狂暴而不讲道理的信息素还是不知停止的欲望索求，共生体全都照盘接受，逆来顺受的令Eddie惶恐不安起来。他太缺乏安全感，缺乏能够稳定心情的一切——尤其是身患重病的时候，所有的事情都变成了更糟的情况。

成为血清的他变成追杀共生体的杀手，但每一次追到身前，除了折磨昔日的爱人，Eddie发现自己其实什么都做不出来。他看着共生体在血清的力量下不断的惨叫，被人类性器割开的躯体扭动着，那双曾经散发着美丽光芒的瞳孔如今却撕心裂肺的倒映着一只怪物。

Eddie Brock是怪物，Anti-Venom也是怪物，是人类欲望所诞生的怪物。

Eddie Brock希望得到救赎，希望杀死共生体就可以得到神明的宽恕，但到头来，千年不停的风雪平原上迎来的只是无尽的，不属于人类的渴望。

他终于坠下了深渊。

7.  
Eddie躺在床上，初秋的夜晚已经开始变冷了，他把毛毯盖在自己和共生体的身上。他的体温总是比常人更高一些，隆冬时节的共生体也总是喜欢缩在它体内不愿意出来，宁愿在火热的胃里当个怂包也不愿意跑出去被冰冷刺骨的寒风吹成一个傻狗。

“Eddie。”

共生体的声音在Eddie的脑海里飘了出来。

“我被标记了吗？”

Eddie望着天花板，毛毯下的手和一支共生体的触肢握在一起，他回答。

“是的，吾爱，你已经是我的Omega了。”

语气霸道而直接，共生体却不反驳，反倒是发出一声满足的呼噜声。

“我们永不分离。”

-END-


End file.
